


Marry Me

by MeeMaw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/pseuds/MeeMaw
Summary: Jon asks Daenerys to marry him -- proposals spanning across a plethora of AUs in which Jon and Dany meet.“Oh, is that the Ice Dragon?”Jon turned and followed her eyes. “Aye, it is. I remember a time when manning this damned Wall felt like walking through the gullet of an ice dragon.”“And now?”“There is no other place I’d rather be.” His eyes returned to her and he kissed her deep and wanting. “Marry me, Daenerys.” He ran his nose in the hood of her cloak and suggested as doubtlessly as he had never been all his life.





	Marry Me

i

*~*~*

They were a tangle of limbs and furs in the bed when Dany asked Jon if he would take her to the top of the Wall.

“Now?” he wondered lazily.

“Yes, right now. I want to see the moon.”

He did not want to leave the confines of their warm chambers. With the sweet fragrance of their lovemaking in air, and Dany pressed against him, all he needed now was to sleep and lose himself in the dreams of a future he could never dare before she came into his world. He knew he could tell her she may watch the moon from their window, and she’d understand. But it was a rare thing - her asking anything of him. He could never deny her, he’d go to the moon and back if that is what she wished.

“Alright. Now it is then.” he said, pressing his head into the crook of her shoulder and kissing her there.

Dany clutched her furs about her as tightly as she could and shivered against his hardened body. Jon pulled her in an embrace, into the additional heat of his own body and furs.

“You should have reminded me how cold it would be here.” She spoke, rubbing her reddened cheeks in his chest.

He let out a soft chuckle and she looked at him, her eyes sparkling in moonlight, her skin flushed and her lips pink and full, and then she looked past him, towards the sky.

“Oh, is that the Ice Dragon?”

Jon turned and followed her eyes. “Aye, it is. I remember a time when manning this damned Wall felt like walking through the gullet of an ice dragon.”

“And now?”

“There is no other place I’d rather be.” His eyes returned to her and he kissed her deep and wanting. “Marry me, Daenerys.” He ran his nose in the hood of her cloak and suggested as doubtlessly as he had never been all his life.

She pulled herself back, her arms resting above his, she tilted her head, and asked, “Here? Now?”

“Not here. I mean, on the morrow or in a moon’s time. Whenever you would have me.”

“I’d love that very much.” She spoke as their breaths mingled to form a warm mist. “I’d love to be your wife. On the morrow, not later.”

 

 ii

*~*~*

 

“What do you want from me?” Dany steeled herself as Jon entered her chambers. She had wept tears of blood while she endured his rejection, rejection of what they were and now when she had begun picking up the pieces of her life, there he was, knocking on her door _once again_.

His heart raced and panicked at the sight of her empty eyes. It had been all too much for him to lose his identity and gain another only to have everyone raise doubts around that too for he didn’t look the part. “I’m sorry..” was all he could manage.

She had thought she was past wallowing over what was never to be, past emotions and dreams that would never come to pass. And yet, at that moment, her anger knew no bounds. _Sorry? He’s sorry? He had ripped her heart out of her chest less than a moon ago and now he was sorry?_

Dany had fallen on her knees many a time in her life and then braving all odds, stood up straight with all the dignity that she could muster. Her pain had not changed her resolve and even though she didn’t think she could ever overcome the heartbreak of losing _him_ , she was determined to fulfill her promise and do what her duty to her people demanded. “I ask again, what is it that you want? I don’t think I have anything more to give you, Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen or whatever your new name might be. And before you answer, know that anything you say does not change my oath to you. I will help you win this war or perish fighting by your side.”

“I deserve it. I deserve every bit of your hatred and more. You’re the only person who did not judge me for my birth even when you didn’t know me that well. And I hurt you.” He said lowering his head in guilt and sorrow.

Silent tears fell over her cheeks as Jon spoke. “I endured hatred and suffered all throughout my childhood because I looked _too much a Stark_ and now, people look at me differently because I don’t look like a Targaryen and yet, I’m told, I’m one. Right when I had finally made my peace with being a Snow, all because of you, your unconditional love, every single one of my wounds was rented open one more time, my life laid bare for all to see and judge. I did not know how to deal with it and I pushed away the only person who helped me make sense of my wretched existence.”

Jon knelt before her and looked up, into her eyes, “I seek your hand in marriage. No man owns you, Daenerys Targaryen. Not today, not ever. So I ask you to be my partner in this life and beyond. Can you give me this one last thing? I swear to all Gods, I shall never ask anything of you again.”

Jon was like no other, she loved him like she loved no other, he affected her like no other. With his love and honesty, he burnt her pride and her anger to ash. Clutching her middle to keep herself from trembling, she knelt before him, twined her fingers with his in a firm grasp, and nodded.  “.. yes ..”

“I love you” he told her, holding her warm hands against his lips and let his tears fall over his cheeks.

“Liar!” she accused him and yet, didn’t pull her hands away from him or stop her tears from flooding and washing away all of their anxieties.

Jon drew her to him and kissed her like his life depended upon it. “I love you, Dany.” He repeated over and over.

“And I love you, Jon” she responded with hiccupped breaths.

They both would be selfish and take whatever little joys their time together would bring them and they would never regret that small cache of unsullied bliss they have found with each other.

 

iii

*~*~*

 

Dany gathered her braid pins, her small-clothes and everything else that left any indication of her presence in Jon’s solar. She never straightened the sheets or arranged the furs. Her sweet smell on Jon’s person and the rumpled sheets were the only reminders and those were for Jon, she always left them for Jon.

Jon asked her when she was tiptoeing towards the doorway. “Marry me, Dany.”

“Why?” She smiled and waited for his reply.

There were a thousand reasons he could give. But he could only manage a contorted face and asked her, “Why not?”

She rolled her eyes and left.

“Gods help me!” Jon groaned into the soft pillow that still held her warmth and her flowery scent.

Jon had been spending a great deal of time watching the southern knights and their preening. They might or might not be formidable warriors or battle commanders, but they certainly knew how to look the part.

Jon summoned his steward and had him fetch a barber.

He had his beard trimmed really short like he had observed some southern knights do. He wanted to take shears to his curls but he loved the feel of Dany’s fingers in his hair way too much. He even found a lesser worn black tunic for himself.

Jon went to her chambers in the later part of the night when she was getting ready for bed. He had gotten himself roaring drunk, courtesy of his wildling friends who refused to let him take his leave that evening.

Stepping into her chambers and closing the doors behind him, he summoned all the haughtiness he could and mimicked a kingly posture. “May I ask something of you, Queen Daenerys Targaryen?”

Dany immediately pushed herself from the chair and walked briskly towards him. Her mouth was open in wonderment and disappointment. Her robes dragged along the floor as she swept towards him and asked, “Whatever happened to your hair?”

She unknotted the leather-ties from his hair, undoing the bun he had painstakingly tied at the back of his head and ran her fingers through them, ruffling them, making him look wild and messy, just the way she loved him. “Don’t ever do that, Jon!”

Jon forgot why he had come there and ungracefully hoisted her up his shoulder, carrying her to bed and vowing to teach her _northern etiquettes_ !

“There’s nothing to ask, you’re my wife now!” he declared as she lay naked above him, his seed oozing from her womanhood and her face pressed against Jon’s shoulder. “.. in a fashion” he added as an afterthought.

“Well, time to tell your family then!” she replied with chime in her voice while her fingers traced her name over his heart.

 

iv

*~*~*

 

They were having supper in Jon’s solar when he slipped an iron ring towards her. “This is the best they could do at the Castle Black forge. Marry me, Dany.”

“Huh…!” she looked at the ring, picked it up and turned it in her hand. “I like it.” She slipped it on her ring finger and sent for desserts. The way she licked her thumb when she cleaned the honey and spice syrup off the cakes, he forgot everything else. He could not wait anymore to lick her himself and ...

Admiring the strange sight of a modest, iron ring forged amidst the fires of war, on the long, slender finger of the Dragon Queen, he waited long enough for the servants to clear the plates and take their leave. When Dany began following the last of the servants out of his chambers, he held her hand and closed the door shut with the back of his boot. Trapping her between his strong arms and the wall behind her, he lifted her skirt to prod that sweet elixir between her legs. Dany stared at him, dazed and flushed, her throat bobbed and she moved to push his trousers down his thighs. Jon bent his knees and moving her smallclothes out of the way, slowly pressed himself up, inside her. Her name was a chant and overwhelmed with the pleasure of Jon’s rending movements and the pain of the hard stone scraping her back, Dany squeezed her eyes shut. Jon snaked an arm under her arse and without losing his sheath, lifted her and carried her to the bed.

Dany’s sharp teeth tore at his skin when she muffled her cries against his shoulders as Jon shifted his hips and took her deeper and harder.

“You’re a thief.” He told her as she whimpered and begged for release.

“Am I now?” she retorted, lamenting the loss of his thrusts and his thumb that was pressing circles over her nub.

“Aye! You stole my heart and now you won’t return it back.” Jon peered into her eyes and placed his hands around her beautiful face.

“You have mine. Shelter it, and let yours be safe with me.” She gazed into his eyes and whispered, her slender fingers gently caressing the deep gash above his heart. “Jon, there’s more than your heart I have with me..” she sounded anxious.

Biting her lip and slowly taking his hand, she placed it above her womb. Jon’s pupils went wide, and she could see a glint of knowing on his face. Joyous tears welled up and Dany finally gave him her answer, “Yes. A thousand times _yes_.”

*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> This was earlier going to be a part of my Our Story Was Written In Stars drabble but it didn't completely fit there.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts. Thanks and (hopefully) enjoy :) !


End file.
